


Everything's All Right, Everything's Fine

by samamandriel



Category: Decoder Ring Theatre (Podcast), Red Panda Adventures (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, ive been trying to upload this thing for days i dont even remember what its about, my favorite type of convo to write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samamandriel/pseuds/samamandriel
Summary: Nightmares. Cuddling. Bare thighs. A bit of kissing. All that good stuff.





	Everything's All Right, Everything's Fine

Kit woke with a shout in the middle of the night. Her heart racing, she looked next to her for her husband, but where he should have been was empty.

She pulled her knees up to her chest. He had come home, hadn’t he? It was hard to tell–her thoughts were muddled with remnants of her nightmares.

But then, through everything came his voice, as clear as ever. “Kit? What’s wrong?”

She looked up, quickly moving to the edge of the bed so that she could wrap her arms tight around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Where were you?”

He, August, held her close, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. “I was checking on the baby. He’s okay, and I’m okay. I’m right here.”

It was rare to see Kit like this, as she trembled in his arms, but it was a feeling that he understood, that he had felt more than once since he started down this path.

The two of them stayed like that until Kit had calmed down, at which point she kissed her husband’s neck and pulled away to look at him.

Her eyes, as big and as brown as ever, were tired and scared, filled with tears that still threatened to spill.

“Come on,” August said quietly, kissing her forehead. “I’ll make you some tea.”

She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her to the kitchen. He had assumed she would sit and wait for him, but she didn’t leave his side, standing with him as he waited for the kettle to boil.

It broke his heart to see her like this, so frightened of something that he had no way of stopping. It didn’t mean, though, that he’d ever stop trying.

“C’mere, beautiful.” His voice was soft as he pulled her to him, swaying softly as he rested his chin on her head. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s not your fault. I just...forgot where you were.”

August pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kit kissed his neck, at which point the kettle began to whistle.

He ran his hands along her back, and she pulled away, the two of them getting their tea and moving to sit down.

* * *

 

August, thinking that watching the rain that had started would help Kit to further calm down, sat down on the seat of a large bay window.

She sat between his own legs, leaning back against him, her head on his chest. She took her mug from him and tried to relax.

With his second hand now free, August placed it on her upper thigh (which was easy to get to, as Kit’s pajamas consisted solely of her underwear and an old dress shirt of his), using his thumb to rub circles on the soft skin there. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She let out a heavy sigh, not saying anything for a few long moments. She considered saying no, just pushing it all down and moving on, but she felt safe here with him, and maybe it wouldn’t be so scary. “You...you were hurt, and I–I couldn’t stop it, or help you, or–” her words cut off here, as the tears she had been holding back finally began to spill.

August quickly took her mug from her, placing both next to the two of them, and then tightly wrapped his arms around Kit.

She turned to bury her face in his chest, gripping tightly to his shirt.

Shushing her softly, he ran a hand through her hair. “Hey, look at me. Can you do that for me?”

With a sniffle, she did what he asked, though she was embarrassed for breaking down like that.

A gentle smile on his lips, August brought his hands up to her cheeks, his thumbs wiping her tears away. “I’m okay, Kit. I know nightmares are hard, and I know that you’re scared, but I’m right here. I’m safe, I’m healthy, and I’m happy. I am so, immeasurably happy.”

She nodded, putting a hand over his. “I know. Thank you.”

He nodded and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

Kissing his lips, Kit smiled for the first time that night, though it was small and shaky. “I love you, too.”

The two of them sat there for a couple of moments, silent, during which Kit maneuvered herself to straddle her husband’s lap, so that she could face him more comfortably.

August brought one hand back up to cup her jaw again, once she had settled. “What can I do for you, Kit?”

She shrugged, looking down at her hands. “Just stay with me.”

He nodded. “Always.”

Kit gave another weak smile, before the two of them fell silent.

After a short while, she took both of his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly, before putting them on her hips. She wasn’t really sure what she wanted, if anything, but it was nice.

In response, August slipped his hands under her shirt, gently running his hands up and down her sides. “You’re pretty.”

She rolled her eyes (which he took a good sign), wrapping her arms around his neck. “How romantic.”

He smiled. “I thought so.”

After rolling her eyes again, Kit fell silent, just looking at her husband. He was a great man, and she felt so lucky to be with him, to be married to him, that, if she had to be up in the middle of the night with nightmares, at least it was with him.

Eventually, she spoke. “I think I’m ready to try to sleep again.”

“Okay,” he replied. nodding. “Lead the way.”

Kit smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before getting up and moving back towards the bedroom.

August followed her, putting the mugs away as he went. He smiled as he followed her, as he got back into bed with her.

She snuggled close and buried her face in his chest.

“I’m right here, Kit,” he whispered, rubbing her back, “and I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

“I know,” she whispered back. “Goodnight, August.”

“Goodnight, Kit.”


End file.
